Moving Day
by Twilight3434
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee move, and discover that their neighbor is an old enemy.... Will this spell Disaster for the Cullens or Bring them closer as a family?
1. Moving Day

Words in Italics are Edwards Thoughts.

Underlined are Renesmee's Thoughts

Edwards P.O.V

It was a rare day in Forks, Washington. It was sunny, and not a cloud in the sky, the _perfect _day to move. "Bella, go get Nessie, and i'll load the last of these boxes," I said.

"Ok," Bella said. Within five minutes we were on our way to our new home. We had been looking for a new home for a long time. When we arrived, I was stunned, it was more elegant than I remembered. "I love it," Bella said. After we had gotten the boxes in the house I explored our land. The view was amazing. Bella called Jacob to tell him we had moved. It sounded something like this:"Hi Billy, is Jake in?" Bella asked.

"Sorry Bella, he moved out a while back." Billy said. _About time the mutt got a life and got away from Renesmee_. "Why?!"Bella asked in shock._ Why not? _"I don't know, Bella," Billy said.

"Ok, thanks anyway." Bella said."Oh, one more thing." "Yes, Bella." Billy said. "What's his address?" Bella asked. "113 La Plaza Drive," Billy said after a moment. _OH MY GOD. _"Your kidding,"Bella said.

"No, that were he lives," Billy said. "Ok, thank you," Bella said. "By Bella," Billy said. I heard the phone lightly collide with the reciever. I ran to Bella's side. "Bella,whats our address?" I said a calmly as I could. "111 La Plaza Dr-i-ve,"Bella managed to reply."So weve got a mutt for a neighbor," I said. "Yea," Bella said. I laughed out of pity ot ease the mood. Suddenly Nessie ran into the room. "How do you like the house sweetie?" I asked. "I love it, actually i need help with puting some stuff away,"Renesmee said. "Lets see what we can do." Bella said. Bella, Renesmee, and I began to climb the stairwell. About that time the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Renesmee said. I didn't really think about it. "Ok" I said. But then i realized who it was, and tried to stop her "**RENESMEE,NO!"** But it was too late. She answered the door, and it was none outher than Jacob Black.


	2. Meeting the Neighboors

He was gazing into the distance. He began,"Welcome to the, " That was all he said. He was too stunned to speak. They stood there in awkward silence for three minutes. "Renesmee?!" He finnaly said. "Jake?" She said "What are you doing here?" He asked. "My family moved here yesterday"she said. I decided to show myself, "Afternoon, mutt." I said. "Afternoon leach." He growled back. Before I knew it Bella was at my side. We stood in awkward silence for moments. "Come in" Bella finnaly said. _I wonder what Renesmee is thinking. _Renesmee was thrilled. "So"I said "This is random, but do you want to play Rock Band?"

Jacob thought for a moment "If its ok with you,"He said. _The only reason im doing this is to please Renesmee__._ We Played for a while. "Jacob, your not half bad" I said, truly meaning it. "Your not half bad yourself, Edward." He said. "Want to take a break?" I asked. "Sure," He said. About that time Renesmee ran to Jacob. "Hi, Renesmee" Jacob said. I was listening to the conversation from the kitchen. I hated to admit it but, they needed alone Renesmee was basically eighteen. About that time bella walked into the kitchen. "Weres Renesmee?" She asked. "With Jacob in the living room," I said. She walked out of the room and appeared three minutes later. "I have never seen Renesmee so happy, go see for yourself." I slowly stalked my to the living room. I kept myself hidden. _Bellas right i have never seen Renesmee so happy__._Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch watching tv. Jacob had his arm around Renesmee. Ever so often Jacob would comment on the tv show. Renesmee was happy to have Jacob around. Suddenly they were murmuring


	3. Hunting

Renesemee P.O.V

_Words in italics are renesmee's thoughts_.

"I'll be right back Jake," I said. He nodded. I walked to the bathroom, and then gasped in horror.I found that my eyes were black. "Jake, can we go hunting tomorrow?" I wispered knowing that Dad and mom would hear.

"Yea," He replied.

"Mom, Dad, do you want to go hunting tomorrow?"

"Yes," They said in unison.

"Great,"Jacob said. "Its a date."

**The next day.......**

We all traveled to the woods and began to hunt. Jake was in wolf- form. I was enjoying myself. Suddenly a human hiker came along, and instinct took over. I accidently killed him. A group of people followed and saw i was on jakes back. I was in the house seconds later. mom and dad followed._ Im dead._ my parents were comforting me far a while. we all knew our fate.

It had something to do with the voltori.


End file.
